As Crazy As It Gets
by Luuh2311
Summary: Being Tony's sister had been hard enough already. Now she was Iron Man's sister, friends with Reed, Susan, Ben and Johnny - aka Fantastic 4 - and to top it all off, she was completely and irrevocably dazzled by Bruce Wayne's looks and attitude. So, it was only a matter of time before she lost her mind, right? And the fact that she always got in the middle of their mess didn't help.
1. Chapter 1

My heels clattered loudly on the hardwood floor as I ran inside the cliff-top mansion. Pepper stood up from the couch, her wide, worried eyes taking in my disheveled state.

"Where is he?" I snapped.

"Downstairs, but…"

I ignored what she was about to say, running down the stairs to the garage/Tony's office. I typed in the password on the keyboard, but the doors refused to open.

"Sorry, Ms. Julianne, I have orders to deny access…" Jarvis computerized voice echoed.

"Open this door right now, Jarvis, or I'll call all my engineers and technicians and shut you off" I said angrily but nothing happened. "I am serious!"

The doors slid open and I narrowed my eyes at my brother, closing files in the computers and putting away stuff on the desk. But as soon as my eyes took him in, with a broken arm and scratches, my anger dissipated and my eyes filled with happy tears. He turned around with an innocent smile and I wrapped my arms around him tightly.

"Oh, God" I cried in his shoulder. "You're here! You're really here!"

"Funny how you used to be irritated by my presence…"

"Shut up" I grumbled squeezing him a bit. "You scared me. I started to_ pray_…"

"Shh, Julie, I'm here now" he soothed.

I pulled back and took his face in my hands. He seemed tired, but that was just it. I kissed his cheeks and he chuckled at my motherly instincts.

"Shouldn't I be the worried, responsible one?" he asked amusedly.

"Well, although you are my big brother, you still act like a teenager sometimes, so…" I smiled and then narrowed my eyes. "Speaking of…"

He groaned and plopped down on his chair, rotating away from me.

"Are you insane? What the hell were you thinking on giving that press conference? You should have waited for me, Tony!"

"I didn't know how long you would take to get here" he shrugged.

"You should have called me. I have people breathing down my neck for this business' success… Do you know how pressured I was to 'accept and declare you dead' so I could take over your share? Now I'll have to deal with board members wanting to declare you insane and with PTSD"

"Let them… We all know I'm right"

I sighed and pulled a stool, sitting in front of him.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about it… And honestly, I prefer not knowing. But why?" I asked frowning. "Dad built this industry, you can't just…"

"He never wanted this to get out of hand. Innocent people might get hurt because of what we are doing, Julianne"

I stared into his dark brown eyes and ran my fingers through his hair.

"A haircut and a good shave tomorrow… We have the fundraiser ball in three days" I said.

"What happened to you, by the way?" he asked frowning at my outfit.

I looked down at my black ruffle dress, which was still a bit wet, and all wrinkled. My red shoes had mud on them. My hair was probably a mess, and my make-up a disaster.

"Well, when they called me saying they found you, I was in Hong Kong for a meeting. The private jet didn't have authorization to leave then, so I took a commercial flight to New York… It was raining a lot. I had to take a cab to JFK and only then I got a flight to L.A."

"So, you did go through hell" he said with a teasing smile.

"Only for you, Tony" I sighed. "I'll do whatever I can to make sure your wishes are respected concerning the Industry, but I can't keep any promises"

"Thank you, Julie" he grinned and kissed my cheek before turning to his computer.

"Not so fast" I said and he arched an eyebrow at me. "Are you going to show it to me?"

He sighed and unbuttoned his shirt. I stared at the device in his chest, shining, and slowly traced it with my finger.

"Don't let anyone take a look on this" I said. "And if you need help, I'll be here…"

"I'm working on it" he said. "It's getting old. I'll need a new one"

"Okay. If you need money…"

"Julianne, stop worrying, I'll be alright" he smiled buttoning his shirt.

"I spent three months without you, I have a lot of worry accumulated" I smiled.

I stood up and hugged him quickly before going to the spare room I usually used when I was there.

* * *

"Mr. Richards called and I said you would call him back" Anna said as I got out of the board meeting. "Your dress is ready, and I'll pick it up this afternoon. Mr. Obadiah asked you to pass by his office and you have a visitor"

I put my phone in my short's pocket and thanked her as I walked to the waiting room.

"Julianne"

James Rhodes gave me a warm smile as he stood up from the comfy armchair on the lobby. I grinned at him and gave him a hug.

"Haven't seen you in years!" he said and held me at arm's length. "Look at you now… a beautiful woman"

"Does Tony know his best friend hits on his little sister?" I asked teasingly.

"Only saying the truth" he shrugged.

"Well, don't let Tony hear it"

"New York tabloids weren't very kind in your love life, darling, I think everyone knows you're not a kid anymore" he laughed.

"Tony prefers to think so. How about lunch?"

He agreed and we took a town car to one of my favorite restaurants that Tony bought. After being warmly greeted and well attended, getting the best table, we sat, James telling me about all the craziness he had been in by being my brother's best friend. I listened to it all, remembering a time when the two men only passed by the house to drop off their backpacks after school before going to a party or to double dates. James was so close to Tony, and by association, to me, that he was a second brother to me.

"So, missing New York?" he asked sipping his wine.

"Yeah, a bit. It's good to be here though; I'm planning on spending some time with Tony…" I said smiling.

"About Tony…"

"Oh, finally we got to what you wanted to ask" I laughed.

"Sorry" he said sheepishly but then frowned. "He's not serious, is he?"

"James…"

"He can't be serious. Your whole life was based on Stark Industries; he can't just shut it off. The Army…"

"James" I interrupted and he stopped. "I love this Industry, it was a gift my father left for us… I just talked to the board members, of course they will ignore Tony's decision, but if I could do something to help him, I would…"

"But, Julie…"

"I love making business with you" I smiled. "Believe me, I love when you call and say the contract is being sent back to me. But right now, I need you to be James, Tony's friend, and not Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes. Tony needs a friend, not business acquaintances. For now, everything stays as it is, and there is nothing for you or your superiors to worry about. You will be the second to know if something changes, right after Tony"

He agreed, apologizing for his behavior.

* * *

"Tony" I called over the drill noise. He didn't hear it. "Shut it off!" I screamed.

Jarvis shut off the drill but Tony continued to bob his head to the rhythm of the song he was listening in his iPod. I walked to him and yanked the earphones. He scowled at me.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" I asked.

"For?" he asked confusedly.

"The benefit gala! It's in less than two hours"

"Not in the mood. Besides, Obadiah asked me to stay low for some time…" he shrugged. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"I am, just came to check on you" I said gesturing to my curled hair. I looked around and frowned at the sketches on the high-tech computer. "What's this? You didn't tell me you were back to work"

"It's not work… Well, not to be shared" he said. "It's an improved version of the armor suit I used to get away…"

"Tony… this is incredible" I said in awe using my fingertips to roll down the screen to the project's specifications. "Titanium?"

"Yes"

"And it would take energy…"

"From the arc reactor" he said pointing to his chest.

"Wow" I said impressed.

"Don't tell anyone"

"Of course not" I smiled. "Good luck with that… I have to go"

I was about to leave when I saw a gift box in one of the desks. I asked him what it was and he said Pepper had given him. I rolled my eyes at him, holding back a chastisement for not even opening. I opened and saw she had encased in glass his first reactor and a small silver plaque read: _Proof that Tony Stark has a heart_. I laughed and it got Tony's attention. He smiled at the gift, and I advised him to give her something back, after all, she was his lifesaver for everything. I put on the wrap yellow dress that fell open, revealing my legs and with a deep V-neck, golden gladiator sandals and a gold long multichain necklace. After grabbing my black clutch, I tiptoed down the staircase, looking around for Tony. I could hear the drill in the basement, and there were no signs that he moved from where I left him. If he saw my dress he would piss me off to change. I quickly got out of the mansion, taking one of his black Ferraris, and drove top speed to the five-star hotel. The engine purred almost musically as I slowed down to a stop. The door lifted, and I took the valet's offered hand, with a smile on my face for the paparazzi. When I turned to thank the valet, I realized he wasn't one. Johnny smirked at me offering me his arm. I threw the keys to the valet, linking my arm with his and we walked up the red-carpeted steps.

"Fancy seeing you here" I said waving to the photographers.

"Well, you did invite me" he whispered in my ear.

"To be polite. Wasn't expecting you to come all the way from New York. Came to check L.A's beaches? There's nice surfing beaches around here…"

"Came to check if you were alright, after all you forgot to return calls from a lot of people"

"Keep this up, and I might start to think you actually care" I smirked.

His eyes went to my cleavage and he winked at me. Obadiah arrived and after a quick greeting he stood by my side so we could take pictures.

"Tony?" he asked after I introduced him to Johnny.

"Decided to stay home"

"That's good" he said. "I need to introduce you to some people… They are possible partners, but Tony's declaration left them a bit… undecided"

"I'll work my charm on them, don't worry" I grinned.

"That's my girl" he chuckled. "Nice meeting you… Johnny"

Johnny nodded to him and we walked inside the expensively decorated hotel. Taking a flute of champagne, I started to mingle around with Johnny by my side. Eventually I was free from people I had no pleasure to talk to, and we met Pepper at the bar.

"Hey… nice dress" I said smiling.

"Thanks, it was your brother's gift for my birthday" she said.

"You chose it" I stated.

"Of course" she rolled her eyes and with a smile extended her hand to Johnny. "Pepper, Tony's assistant"

"Johnny" he said charmingly.

"A friend from college" I explained.

She gave me a knowing smirk and finishing her drink she went to talk to Obadiah. John got us two drinks, and I sat in a vacant barstool, crossing my legs and adjusting my dress a bit. John eyed me up and down.

"Are you wearing a bra?" he asked smirking.

"With this neckline?" I scoffed. "No"

"Hmm…" he said stepping closer, his hand on my thigh. "Is there anything under this dress?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" I smirked.

"You little minx" he whispered huskily.

"If that hand goes any higher on my sister's thigh, I'll personally make sure you are unable to reproduce"

Johnny's hand suddenly disappeared and I rolled my eyes at Tony.

"Be nice" I warned.

"I always am" he smirked.

"Not with my friends"

"I like Samantha"

"Not with my _male_ friends"

"Yeah, you are right, I do not like them" he said narrowing his eyes at Johnny.

"Johnny this is my brother Tony… Tony, this is my friend, Johnny" I introduced.

Johnny winced a bit at Tony's tight handshake but kept his polite smile in place. I continued to sip my drink as Tony interrogated Johnny knowing he wouldn't stop even if I begged. The music changed, and I pulled on Johnny's arm.

"Come on, dance with me" I said.

I pulled him to the dance floor giggling at his relieved expression.

* * *

I groaned as my phone rang for the fourth time that morning. Johnny grumbled something in his pillow, and I reached for my clutch in the nightstand. I frowned at the screen, seeing Rhodes' photo and name on it. I slid my finger on the screen accepting the call.

"Hello?" I croaked.

"Thank god one of you decided to answer the damn phone!" James said.

"What?"

"Pass the phone to your brother"

"What happened?" I asked sitting up frowning. "What did he do?"

"Well, last night I got called because an unidentified object was in the area we watch, around where Tony was kept hostage, and they asked me if I knew it… They were about to shoot it down when Tony called me saying it was him"

The project. The armor suit.

Fucking shit.

"James… I'll talk to him"

"Is it a new project? Can I take a look at it?"

"I-I… I don't know, I'll talk to him as soon as I get home" I gripped my hair tightly.

"Call me back on it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Bye"

* * *

"You _what?_" I gasped at Tony.

"Listen, I don't know what is going on but…"

"Tony, you can't just go and play superhero!"

"I am fine, the suit is perfect"

"You destroyed an F-22" I snapped.

"Julie, listen to me, okay?" he said pleadingly. "I need you to go back to New York. I don't want you here. I don't like whatever is going on. You would be safer there"

"But, you just got back…" I mumbled.

"I know" he frowned. "We'll take vacations after I solve this"

"Fine" I sighed.

"And don't… I don't think we should trust Obadiah blindly anymore" I gave him a confused look. "He's done some stuff behind our backs and…"

"Tony" I interrupted. "You are my brother. If you tell me I shouldn't trust Obadiah anymore, I won't. I trust you with my life, Tony, you don't have to explain it"

He smiled at me, kissed my forehead and headed to the living room to ask Pepper to make arrangements for my flight back to New York. I pulled the drive I always carried with me and connected it to the computer.

"Silence" I ordered Jarvis knowing he was about to say something.

I copied the files and quickly put the drive back in my bag. Tony never knew I had those files.

* * *

"It is an amazing project" I protested. "Von Doom Industries are willing not only to give them access to the space station…"

"Von Doom is willing to help Richards because of his little girlfriend" Thomas Wellington shot back rolling his eyes.

"Yes, Susan helped Reed convince Victor, but it doesn't mean his project isn't wonderful" I said. "We could start expanding to new scientific areas starting with this… If they are successful, it would bring…"

"Julianne" Mr. Edwards cut me off leaning back on his chair. "As you said… _If_. Richards isn't known for success. We work with weapons, cars, computers. Your brother is risk enough for this Industry, and although his side work as Iron-Man has been very helpful in the stock market and our reputation, we can't take anymore risks… I am sorry, but we do not agree on investing on Dr. Richards' project. I'm sure Victor is putting enough money into it"

I pushed the folder away from me and almost like a spoiled brat stomped out of the room. Blowing off my assistant, I demanded my driver to be in front of the building when I got there and he was. I went to Baxter Building and the doorman greeted me with a warm smile. I took the elevator to Reed's loft and was surprised to find not only him but Ben and Johnny too.

"Hey, Ben, how are you?" I asked wiping off the scowl from my face and putting on a smile.

"Good… It's been a long time, Julie" he smiled. "How are you?"

"Busy" I shrugged.

"I imagine having a superhero brother and a worldwide successful Industry to manage must be quite busy" Johnny said sipping his scotch.

"Well, at least I'm doing something other than surfing in Hawaii and snowboarding in Switzerland" I shot back smirking.

Ben high-fived me, grinning. Johnny rolled his eyes at us and I turned to Reed.

"How's planning?" I asked approaching with my eyes on the paperwork on his desk.

"Very… Tiring" he smiled at me.

Very stressing considering his ex was dating his new boss.

"I wished I could help more" I said. "Never was good with space stuff. Only engineering" I shrugged and frowned. "Reed… The board didn't agree on letting Stark Industries fund your project"

"It's okay, Julie… it was expected"

"But here" I said taking my check book. "This is from my personal account, I know it's not as much as Victor is giving, but it's the best I can do without bankrupting this account"

"This account" Johnny laughed. "The one in Switzerland must be safe"

Reed shot him a reprimanding look and insisted it wasn't necessary but as I wrote down the amount of money his words died on his lips.

"I'll call the bank and warn them you'll be passing by so there isn't problems on the money's withdrawal" I extended him the check. "Keep a bit for yourself, Reed… I like Victor but he is a greedy one, and I doubt that he'll be willing to share any profit"

"Julie… I can't" he said shaking his head. "Victor is already covering…"

"It's a gift" I said and kissed his cheek. "Susan is being silly, all girls are at some stage of their lives, mine was Johnny" I grinned. "She'll see"

He gave me a tiny smile and I waved goodbye to Ben and Johnny before taking the elevator.

* * *

"Von Doom Industries are over" I told Tony over the phone. "The board members think we should buy what is left of it"

"A space station would be very useful to me… I could keep an eye on things" he said. "Maybe it's a good idea"

"Tony, shouldn't you back down from this craziness you got yourself in… just for a bit" I sighed.

"Julie" he sighed. "I'm sorry. First your brother turns into Iron Man and then your little boyfriend and friends turn into a super-human squad…"

"Johnny wasn't my boyfriend…"

"That's great, but my point is… I know we are bringing craziness you didn't ask for into your life"

"But you all are trying to do something good" I mumbled. "I know Tony, I just hate going to business meetings while you all are in danger, I worry"

"You always do. It's not good for you. If you weren't in meetings, we wouldn't have the money to make sure we are safe. Reed's operational system he has in his loft wouldn't exist, my armor wouldn't be fixed… You are helping by funding that kind of stuff"

"Yeah, I guess" I leaned back on the couch. "Fine, I won't complain anymore… Just be careful"

"Always am" he said and I heard something blasting. "Shit. Can you transfer some money to my account?"

"What? I just transferred half a million to it" I scowled. "What do you need it for?"

"Well, I used to fix my cars that I fell on… I need it to buy some new titanium… I'm thinking of making a portable suit"

"Yeah, I'll call the bank. Can you slow down on the broken cars and titanium expenses? I mean, the board isn't very happy with how much money we're spending on this side project"

"They never liked helping people for free – that is why we aren't very known for charity" he mumbled almost incoherently and I knew he was probably stuffing himself with some kind of junk food he must have gotten after his latest shift as Iron Man.

"Speaking of charity… I'm heading to Gotham in two weeks for business with Wayne Enterprises. They are very worried about social work, helping several charity entities, and we would be closing a deal to help arming their Police force after the hell that crazy clown made of that town and…"

He wasn't answering.

"Tony?" I scowled. "Still there?"

"Sorry, got bored, sis" he said shamelessly.

"Did you even hear a word I just said?"

"Yeah, yeah… Gotham, charity, Wayne, police… Listen, gotta go. Good luck with that thing"

I groaned as the line went dead. My brother was impossible.

* * *

**AN: Hey! So, new story! And crossover... Personally, I'm kinda scared doing this. It can get really messy mixing DC's universe with Marvel's. Is just that I love Batman and Iron Man so much, I couldn't help myself. And of course, Johnny - Human Torch - is the perfect guy to annoy Tony Stark for dating his little sister :D**

**I hope you enjoyed it, this was only an introduction, for you to understand how the craziness begins. **

**I have at least four more chapters ready, focusing more on Julianne and... Bruce Wayne!**

**If you're wondering, I put this in the Avengers section, because I'll use the plot.**

**I have only the movies as source, never read a comic.**

**REVIEW!**

**xoxo Luuh**


	2. Chapter 2

I hated to go to a meeting straight from a long flight. And thanks to Tony it was exactly what I was doing. I quickly changed into black trousers, an aquamarine halter top and black peep-toe pumps my assistant, Samantha, got for me before I boarded the plane in Rome. My hair was a bit messy, and after a long time trying to tame it, all I got was a wavy, bit curly hair. I checked my watch and cursed.

"Can you go faster?" I asked the driver.

"Sorry, miss, the traffic is a bit chaotic" he said.

"Oh. Thanks" I mumbled.

I opened the thick folder and ruffled through the papers I had added to it days before. What kind of businesswoman would I be if I relied on the official information sent to me about Wayne Enterprises and didn't try to dig something?

Well, I dug, and I found a treasure chest.

I checked my watch again as we approached the modern skyscraper of Wayne Enterprises. Five minutes. You could say I was only fashionably late, right? The driver quickly got out and opened the door for me. I gave the reporters and photographers a small smile, ignoring the questions, and smiled gratefully at the security team who ushered me safely into the building. I was greeted by Lucius Fox at the lobby.

"Ms. Stark" he smiled extending his hand.

"Mr. Fox. A pleasure to meet you. Please, forgive me for my lateness" I said shaking his hand.

"Not a problem" he waved it off. "How is your brother?"

"Good, it was just a scare" I rolled my eyes. "He likes to give me one from time to time"

"It must be exciting" he smiled as we walked in the elevator.

"You have no idea" I laughed.

Tony had partied until late, drunk a bit too much, and then for some reason I didn't fully understand, he had used his suit, and gone to Rome. Problem was, his arc reactor was low in energy, and he fell, doing quite some damage in the suit and getting himself arrested. I hadn't had the chance to talk to him personally. Pepper had called me, I had gone there, met her, bailed him out, talked to the US embassy and unfortunately, by the time I had to leave, he still wasn't free, having to spend at least twelve hours in jail. I planned on effectively killing him for almost making me miss an important meeting for being stupid and reckless.

_We'll take vacation_, he had said. Vacation my ass. I had gotten trouble.

"Mr. Wayne is a bit late too, so we'll start without him, alright?" Mr. Fox said leading me to the conference room.

"We can wait, not a problem" I said entering the room first.

I greeted the other men and took a seat at the end of the table, with my small staff close to me. Mr. Fox tried to start the meeting again as he sat down on the other end of the table, but I assured him we could wait, and said that in fact, I would prefer to listen to Bruce Wayne's opinion on the deal.

We waited for half an hour, and one of the board members of Wayne Enterprises told Lucius to call him. He asked his assistant to call Mr. Wayne, and I leaned back on my seat, tapping my fingers on the folder with Wayne's information. Lucius looked at the thick folder and gave me a tense smile.

Forty minutes passed before a clearly hangover Bruce Wayne entered the room like he owned it – well, he did own the building – wearing a perfectly fit Armani suit and sunglasses. One of the secretaries ran to the floor-to-ceiling windows and closed the drapes. Wayne leaned back on the leather chair, and I just knew he wasn't a bit interested on the meeting and hated being there.

The meeting was going smoothly, I almost didn't say a word as my staff and Wayne's decided on things concerning the deal. It wasn't even half an hour into the meeting that Bruce Wayne put his feet up in the table, making my CFO falter a bit on his speech. Lucius frowned at Bruce like an angry father scolding his son, and then smiled apologetically at us.

Bruce Wayne was exactly like Anthony Stark. Except his Julianne was Lucius.

I waited fifteen minutes before finally disturbing the sleeping lion. And it wasn't a metaphor. Bruce Wayne was literally sleeping. His sunglasses had slipped off his face and fallen on his chest and now his closed eyes weren't disguised anymore.

"It seems to me, that the business is going very smoothly, and you, Mr. Fox is clearly in charge of Wayne Enterprises. But being the owner of Stark Industries, I find very important that a business' owner puts in his two cents on deals such as this" I said with a smile. "I would like to think what Mr. Wayne thinks"

All eyes turned to Bruce, who was still sleeping peacefully. _Was that… drool?_

Mr. Fox must have kicked his chair under the table because suddenly it jerked and Bruce's eyes snapped open. He shook his head as if to clear it, and groaned.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wayne, is this boring you?" I asked amused.

He shot me a look, sitting up straight and pulled the thin folder from Lucius. He quickly scanned whatever information there was in it, and tossed it back on the table, leaning back.

"Yes… This meeting is a bore" he said with a smirk. "I do not even know why we are here frankly"

"Mr. Wayne" Lucius said softly, warningly.

"So you do not agree on what we have been discussing?" I asked Bruce.

"No. I do not know why you would think I would be interested on doing business with you" he said shrugging.

"Maybe we should all take a break for a late lunch" one of his employees interrupted.

"No, no, it's quite alright" I said leaning back. "I wanted Mr. Wayne's opinion and I'm getting it. Now… Mr. Wayne, would you care elaborating why do you not want to make business with me?"

"It's only a matter of time before your brother takes your company into bankrupt. The wild partying, the superhero wannabe desire, all the… glamour" he rolled his eyes. "And once his side activities cause tragedy, your company will sink with him"

"So let me understand…" I said and grinned although I was furious inside for him attacking my brother. "You do not like the image my brother is giving to my company… The wild partying? As the one you got home from last night? Four o'clock in the morning? After one of the models accompanying you was sent to the hospital for drinking until she was puking her brains out?" he glared at me. "My brother used to sleep in meetings too… Then I took over. So, rest assured I am doing my best to separate my brother's craziness from this business' success. And about the superhero wannabe desire…" _No. Don't, Julianne_. "Well, maybe you are right. But for now, he's helping people…"

"By getting arrested in Rome" he rolled his eyes.

I stood up grabbing my stuff, my assistant followed and Mr. Fox stood too, looking alarmed.

"Mr. Wayne, I will respect your childish behavior and opinion, and leave. It was a pleasure meeting you all, gentlemen..."

"Maybe we should reschedule the meeting, once Mr. Wayne has analyzed the deal better" Lucius said.

"Will he change his mind?" I asked arching an eyebrow at him.

"I refuse to make deal with someone who encourages... such behavior as your brother's" he said frowning. "Have you not thought about the consequences to my company for making a deal with Iron-Man's sister while our city suffers from a masked madman so proclaimed justice? By associating with you, we would be declaring our support to people like Batman"

I frowned at him.

"My brother has admitted to his side activities" I said. "Maybe that was one of Batman's mistakes and its consequences were the death of innocent on the quest for justice. But not everything is as it seems" I shrugged and smiled. "A shame we couldn't get to an agreement on this deal. It was nice talking to you. Goodbye"

I walked out of the conference room with my staff following, talking rapidly.

* * *

"Yes, Tony, we didn't close the deal" I said while fixing my hair.

"Than why are you staying and sending all your staff back?" he asked.

"Because I'll need a couple days to solve some stuff"

"What stuff?"

"Nothing for you to worry" I rolled my eyes while slipping my arms on the dress.

"Well, that sounds like something for me to worry" he grumbled.

He was always worried after the whole Obadiah-trying-to-kill-him ordeal. I couldn't worry about every step I took or I would get myself a heart attack.

"Tony, everything is fine. Stop being paranoid. Take Pepper to a romantic vacation and please, forget I exist"

"Pepper… is difficult"

"You are difficult. She is sane for thinking twice before accepting you" I teased.

"Go to…"

"Gotta go, Tony, talk to you later" I said and hung up before he could finish.

I buttoned the shirt dress, put on black strass pumps and my black diamond ring and after grabbing my clutch, I headed out with a grin at my new silver Lamborghini. I drove top speed to the party, and as I got out, I was blinded by the cameras and the valet instantly attended me. L.A. wannabes. I took the elevator to the penthouse and when I got out, greedy, surprised eyes turned to me. The millionaires and their arm-candies seemed to either like my presence, or get suspicious of it. I took a flute of champagne of a passing by waiter, and looked around for someone worth talking to.

"Excuse me"

I turned smiling at the butler.

"Yes?"

"I'll have to request your invitation, Ms. Stark" he said in his perfect English accent, not lost after many years in Gotham.

"Of course, Alfred" I said opening my clutch and my smile widened at his surprised look. "I don't trust official information of people I make business with… We can say I know a lot more than I needed and should know about Mr. Wayne" I extended him the invitation and the velvet box. "Mr. Fox invited me to Mr. Wayne's birthday party… Can you give him my gift? I hope it matches his… well, preferences"

He looked at the invitation and seemed troubled. Probably he was sent to request my invitation and kick me out when I didn't have one.

"Of course, Miss. I'm sorry for bothering you" he said stepping back. "Enjoy the party"

"Thank you. It was nice meeting you"

Soon, formal guests as board members and businessmen started to leave. Mr. Fox was one of them. He stopped to speak with me, apologizing for the unmade deal and said he was only passing by Bruce's party, something about not handling the wildness. And wild it was. The clock hadn't ticked midnight before a DJ took over the musical selection, the lights dimmed a bit and the penthouse basically turned into a club. I was reminded of the parties Tony and I threw in our NY apartment during college. Now Tony threw parties in his L.A. mansion and I only showed up in some parties of other people. It seemed funny how Tony would never grow up. But Bruce Wayne didn't have any relatives to take care of his empire. And he had a side job. Mr. Fox took care of Wayne Enterprises, while Bruce only showed up to give the image that he cared. Lucius, as I, had to sign consent papers to any project the company started and to any expenses. Of course, Bruce Wayne would have an ally.

I was dancing with some guy who wouldn't shut up about his family's fortune and business, which I found unimpressive, when suddenly an arm looped around my waist, and spun me away from the pretentious stupid man. I smiled while arching an eyebrow at Bruce. His hair was disheveled, his hazel eyes a bit glassy and his breath smelled of scotch.

"Drunk so soon? You won't enjoy the end of your party" I said putting my arms around his neck and continuing to dance.

"What do you want here?" he asked scowling.

"Don't make a scene, Bruce. I know you hate attracting attention, as do I"

He looked around for a second before putting his hands on my hips and stepping closer.

"What do you want?" he repeated.

"Wish you a happy birthday" I said innocently. "Liked the gift?"

I had given him a sport black watch with batman's symbol engraved on the back.

"'It's time'?" he asked quoting the small message I left in the velvet box.

"You really want me to spell it out for you? Afraid I don't know anything and you would be giving yourself in?" I asked amusedly and his grip on my hips tightened. "I know, Bruce. Actually, not that hard to guess… You really thought that Julianne Stark, Iron Man's sister, and Fantastic Four's friend wouldn't discover your dirty little… black secret? Batman. I must say I do not understand why a bat, but it's cool… My brother uses titanium and they call him Iron…"

I squeaked as his grip tightened more.

"Careful" he hissed.

"I should say the same to you. Loosen your grip, you're hurting me" I hissed back.

His hands let go of me for a moment before resting on my waist. He pulled me closer a bit, and my arms slipped down his broad shoulders as he turned. He grabbed my hand and quickly dragged me away from the guests and the party. He opened a door and once we were inside the office room, he locked the door.

"Are you insane?" he asked scowling.

"Seriously? Are you going to deny it?" I asked looking at the books on the shelves. "Come on, Bruce, we're past that"

"What do you want?" he snapped. "Money? The deal?"

"Are you stupid?" I laughed at his glare. "The deal is only part of my project in this city… And please, I have enough money for my great-grandchildren to live wealthy"

"Then what?"

"That's it, Bruce… The deal would help us arm the police force of this city. We could identify each gun and connect it to the police officer who owns it, and when the new model of weapon got to the mob, we would know who the traitors are"

"But then the mob will be armed" he frowned.

"Okay, maybe I should wait for you to get sober, 'cuz you are really slow" I rolled my eyes. "You will make sure the mob is arrested once we clean the police force of traitor scum"

"Batman is dead" he said firmly.

"Did he die with Rachel Dawes or Harvey Dent?"

"Shut up"

"No… I think it was the fact that Harvey Dent turned into a villain and you had to take blame for his death so all his work wouldn't be undone"

"What?" he mumbled. "How–?"

"God, you've been so wrapped up in your own little world for the last six months you didn't even notice I came here two months ago and visited Arkham. Joker sure likes to talk"

"You shouldn't have talked to him. He only lies. He deceives…"

"The Joker lied to _you_. And since I can sense you won't tell me anything… I'll have to trust his word about Dent"

"What do you want?" he snapped, cornering me against the bookcase.

"I want to help you and I want your help" I said calmly.

"For what?"

"My brother's project, his suit, even when adapted to my size it's too heavy, too… impractical… Your armor was…"

"What?" he laughed. "You want to be Iron Girl?"

"No, the armor would be too heavy. I want your armor"

"I don't have allies, I don't need help. Batman is over" he said.

"I can't sit around and do nothing while everyone around me is actually helping people" I pleaded. "Let me take a look at your equipment…"

"No. It's dangerous. Your brother must know that and he wouldn't want you to do something like that"

"I am strong enough!" I protested.

He pinned my body with his, and held my wrists in his hands, his thigh parting my legs.

"What are you doing? Let me go" I scowled at him.

He stared down at me pressing closer.

"Stop. What the hell?" I snapped trying to pull my wrists away from his grip.

"Is that your strong enough? You can't even fight me off, and I'm drunk"

He was testing me.

"You didn't give me warning" I mumbled.

"Criminals won't give you fair warning. Go home, don't come back. Or you're gonna get yourself hurt"

He stared at me for a moment and then let me go, turning to walk away. He had taken two steps when I tried to attack him. He was quick, grabbing my foot before it connected with the side of his head. I almost lost balance as he continued to hold my leg mid-attack, at his head height. I was in heels for God's sake.

"Karate?" he asked.

"Jiu Jitsu and ballet" I said trying to get my leg free.

He turned around slowly, changing hands on holding my ankle, and looked at me up and down.

"Ms. Stark, you really should think twice before playing with fire" he laughed. "Well, you do have an ex who turns into fire, but let me give you a piece of advice… Batman is dead, and right now, I don't have anything that would stop me from killing you if you continue to bother me with this subject"

"You won't kill me" I said. "If you were, you would have done when I told you I knew your secret"

"Is that a dare?" he narrowed his eyes.

"I know you, Bruce, more than you know it… I know you and Batman are almost two different people, but I know he's inside of you, and you need to let him out. You need to _accept_ he's a part of you and that he won't go away. You can't just stop being Batman, it's not that simple. Gotham needs you, it always will"

His grip on my ankle slowly loosened and his hand traveled up on the underside of my leg until it reached my thigh, and then he tugged me hard, making me crash against him. His lips crashed on mine passionately, like there was no tomorrow, and ignited fire inside of me. He was still with my thigh lifted, my ankle locked around the back of his thigh, and wrapping my arms around his shoulders I gave a tiny jump, he held me easily, and I wrapped my legs around him. From the moment I had tried to give him that high kick, my dress had ridden up, but now it was bunched around my waist, leaving me exposed to the warmth sipping through his clothes. He pushed me against the bookcase hard, and I hissed in his mouth as my back connected with the hard wood. His tongue did wonders inside my mouth, twirling sensually with mine. I moaned fisting his brown hair, and tugged on it. He groaned and thrust against me, the bulge on his dress pants connecting to my core in a pleasant way.

"Bruce" I breathed as he kissed down my neck.

He unbuttoned my dress as he pulled it open forcefully, his body pressed more tightly against mine as his hands let go of my legs to travel up. I pushed the jacket off his shoulders, and ripped his shirt apart. He pulled back and looked at the torn fabric in my hands with a smirk. I smirked back and pushed the rest of the fabric away from his skin. His hand gently squeezed my breasts through my lacy bra, and he nibbled on the skin of my neck as my I threw my head back moaning. I fumbled a bit to unbuckle his belt, since my brains were turning into goo with each kiss, nibble and touch. He chuckled as I tried a second time, and I bit him playfully on the shoulder, leaving a tiny mark. There were scars on his body, most almost invisible, but some very painful-looking. It made him even sexier. I slipped my hand inside his boxer briefs, eliciting a hiss from him. I grinned and he kissed me hard again. My lips would be swollen and I wouldn't mind at all. He was rock hard and yet he pulled my hand away from him, and trapped both of my hands in one of his above my head. He trailed kisses along my jaw and down my neck, and swiftly entered me. He let go of my hands, and held me by the hips as I held on to his shoulders, knowing I would probably fall if I didn't.

It was insane how he could be so gentle and so wild at the same time. With gentle kisses, playful nibbles but my back still pounding against the bookcase, he was driving me insane.

His mouth muffled my screams as we came, and I felt the bookcase moving. I pulled back breathing heavy and realized he had some kind of secret passage behind the bookcase. He didn't put me down as we entered the small corridor, the bookcase going back in place. He stared at me as he walked, in the complete dark, but knowing the way very well. He stopped and hit something with his elbow, the wall slid open.

"Secret passages? A bit cliché, don't you think?" I said teasingly against his lips.

"It is very useful to me right now" he said and sucked on my lower lip.

He set me down on something soft, and I realized we were in his room. He stood back and took the rest of his clothes off before leaning over me and taking off my dress. He hovered over me and I smiled questioningly.

"What?" I asked when he just stared at me.

"You're… _different_" he whispered.

"Thanks?" I chuckled.

"You're truthful, grounded, good, real and… _accepting_"

I frowned a little as I realized he was surprised.

"What did you expect? A spoiled millionaire brat?"

"Kind of" he chuckled and kissed my collarbone. "You're beautiful"

* * *

I stretched in the very comfortable bed, and looked around, but only found the many pillows. I rolled my eyes at myself and looked at Gotham's skyline. The sun was shining high in the sky and I guessed it was late morning. I stood up and saw that my clutch was in the nightstand and not in the office where I left. No notes but my clutch he got. I stood up and looked around for my clothes, I only found my bra and dress. Where the hell was my underwear? I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I got the toothbrush from the holder in the sink and was just starting to brush my teeth when I heard someone coming in the room.

"Thank God" I said with the brush still on my mouth and walked back to the room. "Where did you leave my thong…"

I trailed off and shut my mouth. Alfred turned away and I tightened the towel around me as I reached for my dress.

"I'm sorry, Miss Stark, I didn't know you were here" he said.

"It's fine, Alfred. Where is Bruce?" I asked going back to the bathroom to get dressed.

"I thought he was in here" Alfred answered when I came back to the room.

"Wow, he is really good in sneaking out then" I chuckled as I sat on the edge of the bed and put on my sandals.

"Would you like me to get you a car, Miss Stark?" Alfred asked.

I looked at him with an arched eyebrow, surprised at the question.

"Do I look like the kind of woman who does the walk of shame?" I asked amusedly. "No, I'll wait for Bruce, because we have business to talk it out"

"I do not know what time Mr. Wayne will be back, Miss" Alfred said frowning.

"I don't think he'll mind if I wait here then" I said leaning back on my elbows in the comfy bed.

Alfred seemed a confused and lost on what to do. I guessed he didn't know how to treat billionaire important women, with brains, authority and confidence, who Bruce fucked and refused to do the walk of shame. Well, I was sure I was the first. He left the tray with Bruce's breakfast and after I thanked him he left. I had just started to eat the chopped fruits when Bruce came in, wearing only sleeping pants... That was a good view.

"Good morning" he said.

"Good morning indeed. Alfred tried to get rid of me for you… Was that a request from you?"

"No, of course not… Ahn, Alfred just…"

"He's used to try to get rid of your hook-ups" I laughed. "Yeah, got it"

"So… Eh, plans for the day?" he asked awkwardly.

"I was thinking we could spend the day inside this room, enjoying this amazing bed" I smirked leaning back on the bed.

"Ahn…"

I arched an eyebrow and stood up, grabbing my bag.

"Just a proposal" I shrugged and took another strawberry from the tray. "Talk to you later?" he frowned. "For business, Bruce, relax, I'm not begging for sex or a relationship"

"Business?" he asked. "The deal is still off"

"A bit of hypocrisy, I can accept" I kissed his cheek. "I'll call you later about the armor"

I had barely reached the living room when he grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"I didn't change my mind on anything because of sex, Julianne" he said. "I'm not giving you the armor"

"I'll stay in town until you do… Trying to get a hang on how to use my brother's armor"

"Why do you need to get involved in this madness so much?"

"Because I'm tired of stepping aside" I said scowling.

"You said your brother's armor was too heavy for you"

"Yes, it slows me down a lot" I said shrugging. "But if Gotham doesn't have Batman, they need… what did you call? Iron Girl?"

"I don't want you playing vigilante around my city, Stark" he snapped.

"Uh, _Stark_! I'm scared" I mocked. "I'm sorry, Bruce, you can't stop me"

I pulled my arm free and smiled at Alfred as I walked to the elevator.

* * *

"Yes, I'm taking some vacations, Tony" I said looking around the empty house. "I'm really tired and the unmade deal with Wayne Enterprises is giving me the headache of the year"

"Where are you going?" he asked and I could hear through the phone his frown.

"Athens … And then Ibiza. Maybe a bit of Paris on the way"

I walked down the stairs to the basement… Hm, I would make it do.

"Do you need company?"

"No, no. I need to have peace. Besides, you would probably get your armor packed and damage the Eiffel Tower or something… By the way, the damage to the Coliseum will be paid from your bank account"

"I know. Okay, but you are sure you will be fine?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, Tony, don't worry… I'll call you soon. Love you"

"Love you too, take care. Bye"

"Bye"

I put the phone on my pocket and pulled my hair in a bun, looking at the white walls. I took the device connected to an arc reactor, exactly like the one Tony used and with a bit of hesitancy put my palm up, facing the south wall.

"God help me" I mumbled.

There was a blast and I stepped back as the wall crumbled. The dust settled down and I smiled at the hole I had created underground. I put away the device took the drill and hammer and attached it to my utility belt.

"Let's see if my Engineering major is useful" I grinned.

* * *

I looked at the piece of art with a critical eye. It was a really nice bike, and although the engine was already a killer, I could do some modifications…

"Can I help you?"

I turned to the attendant who was eyeing me. I knew my jeans, worn sneakers, baggy hoodie and sunglasses probably gave me the image of someone who could never afford something in that store. My hair was in a messy bun, and the sunglasses were hiding tired eyes with no make-up.

"Yeah, I'm taking this one, in blue" I said.

"Really?" he chuckled. "How you will be paying?"

I extended him the card, my eyes still on the bike.

"It costs 200,000" he laughed extending my card back to me.

I looked at him, my sunglasses hiding the glare.

"Take another look at the card, please"

He was still amused but looked at it again. His smile fell as he saw my name and looked at me with wide eyes.

"You really should think twice before treating a costumer like that" I smiled.

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Stark. I'll get the papers ready immediately and your bike will be ready by the end of the transaction" he stammered out.

"Good" I grinned. "And a black helmet"

Half an hour later I was speeding off to downtown.

* * *

Lucy Michaels was an old college friend. She was working as engineer for a important company, that had sent her to Gotham to work as competition of Wayne Enterprises, which wasn't so hard considering Bruce's company didn't come up with nothing new for the market. She had called me and we went out for drinks. She had asked about the deal I had with Wayne Enterprises, but I didn't give anything away, and she gave up. We took a couple hours to catch up, and although I was bored, I had to wait for her to end the meeting. It was past midnight when we finally left the bar. She took her car from the valet, and I would have to walk a block to where I parked my bike. I put my headphones on, and was scrolling through my iPod's playlist for a song, when I saw something on the corner of my eyes. A shadow that was not mine. I stopped and turned abruptly, coming face to face with a man. He was tall, but skinny. I cocked an eyebrow at him and he smirked.

"I was told your wallet would be a nice gift for me" he said and took a gun out of his waistband. "Give it, darling"

I took my bag and extended it to him. He eagerly took it, ready to turn and run. I punched him in the right eye and he cried in pain. Taking advantage of his moment of weakness, I twisted his wrist and threw the gun aside.

"You bitch" he snapped.

I elbowed him in the ribs and forced him to the ground. As I reached for my bag to call the police, someone grabbed me by the hair and I grunted at the hard pull. I fell, face first on the asphalt, the burn on the side of my face telling me about my first wound.

"Told you to be careful" the other man said to the first.

I stood up and kicked him on the back of the thigh. He growled, almost losing balance, but he was a big guy, tall, fat and a bit strong. He turned with fire on his eyes. I took a step back, preparing for a fight, but my eyes snapped to the gun a few feet away.

"Don't worry, you don't need it" the man taunted. "I'll be finished with you before you can get close to it"

I smirked at him and got a swift right hook in. He staggered back and I kicked him in the stomach this time. He grabbed me by the neck and easily lifted me, my windpipe started to hurt immediately, and I started to panic. I tried to kick him off, but couldn't. I slapped him hard, and grabbed him by the hair. He grunted, his glare intensifying, and his hold tightening. I calculated how much time I had with the breath I was holding.

"Carl, let her go!" the other protested in panic. "Her brother will hunt you down if you hurt her!"

Carl looked at his friend, and his grip loosened a bit. I kneed him in the chest with as much strength as I had, and he grunted at the impact, staggering back, letting me go and falling. I fell to the ground too, gasping for air, but trying to get up. I was still breathing heavy as I approached Carl, who was whimpering on the ground, his arms wrapped around himself. I kicked him on the head, and he passed out immediately. I sighed and ignored the pain on my neck. The sound of a gun's safety lock made me freeze. I slowly turned and was right in front of a gun. The man was shaking but he raised the gun and it was so close I could feel the cold metal against the bridge of my nose.

"You said it yourself. My brother will hunt you down" I said calmly.

"The chance of him finding us… You will tell the cops, you saw our faces…"

"Then do it" I dared.

He clenched his jaw and I focused on the finger, shaking against the trigger. The sound of sirens filled my ears and it filled his eyes with fear. His shaking got worse, and I swallowed hard. His panic would be the one to kill me. Tires screeched and I heard cars' doors open and slam closed.

"Drop the weapon!" an officer yelled. "Or we'll be forced to shoot"

"Shut up!" I snapped seeing the man panicking even more. Lowering my voice, I said, "Lower the gun. You didn't hurt me, your friend did, nothing will happen to you. But you have to lower the gun"

"Your brother…"

"You didn't do anything to me, this is your friend's fault" I said gesturing to my throat.

"Drop the weapon!" the officer yelled again.

The man looked at them, and I took the moment to my advantage. Kicking him in the chest, he fell back. A shot was heard and I flinched. I kicked the gun away from his hand and pinned him down with my foot on his chest. The police officers ran to me, and handcuffed him.

"Mrs. Stark, how are you feeling?" an officer asked me.

She was smaller than me, and that uniform was not flattering. Those were my first thoughts. I rubbed my throat and took my bag from the ground.

"Fine. If you don't mind, I'll go home. Tomorrow I'll go to the station to press all charges needed" I said.

"But miss…" she hesitated. "You need to go to the hospital"

"I am fine, thank you, officer"

"You've been shot"

I scowled at her and looked down at myself. It was only then that I realized my shoulder was bleeding from an awful hole. The son of a bitch had shot me. The adrenaline was still running through my veins, and it was probably the responsible for the insensitivity on the area.

"Let me take you to the hospital, Miss" she said pleadingly.

Knowing she would have a lecture from a superior for letting a Stark walk away injured, and that I did need to go to the hospital, I nodded and followed her to the police car. Her partner had given me his seat, and sat in the back, thankfully.

"Isn't Gotham's General still in construction?" I asked.

"You wanted to go there?" she asked surprised.

"Just wondering where you're taking me"

"Palasides Clinic" she said.

"You don't need me to take me all the way to the Palasides" I argued. "Any hospital will be fine"

She seemed even more surprised by that. I guessed the millionaires of Gotham were not as easy to please.

"Tony, I am fine" I sighed.

"I've just checked the police report, Julianne. Shot on the shoulder! You are not fine" Tony said angrily. "You said you were in Europe"

"I was preparing for it" I lied.

"In Gotham?" he asked incredulously. "I'll ask Pepper to get the jet ready, I'll pick you up myself"

"Enough, Tony" I snapped. "You can't treat me like I'm five anymore. I'm a grown woman, and if I say I'm fine, it's because I am. I do not want you to come pick me up, and I don't want you hunting anyone down. I can take care of myself"

"Clearly not"

"Go to hell, Tony" I snapped and hung up.

"Ready?" the doctor asked timidly.

"Yeah, sorry" I said pushing the cell phone away.

He applied the anesthetic on my arm and I hissed at the burning feeling, but in a second I didn't feel anything. I nodded at him and he carefully approached my shoulder with a needle. I looked a minute later, ready to see him halfway through and saw he had only did the first stitch and was onto the second.

"It's a common shoulder, you don't have to treat it like it's of gold" I chuckled.

"Sorry" he chuckled nervously. "It's not everyday you stitch Tony Stark's, Ironman's, sister's shoulder"

"You can screw it up, I'm sure I can get a nice plastic surgeon to fix it" I said smiling. "It will give me motivation to do some plastic on the nose and boobs too, so two birds"

He shook his head with a smile and fastened his pace on stitching. Thankfully, an hour later I was in my bed, out with painkillers.

* * *

**AN:So, we've met Bruce Wayne post-Dark Knight. As you see, he has been behaving quite off... **

**And Julianne might have just lost it, with all armor-hunting needs... **

_**"You're truthful, grounded, good, real and… accepting"  
**_**She is everything Rachel was, plus accepting and fun... How could Bruce not be seduced****?**

**I'll post next chapter right after this one. More Bruce/Julianne, promise :)**

**What do you think?**

**REVIEW**

**xoxo Luuh**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up, still woozy from the medication, but my shoulder was sore again. I stood up, taking a moment to make sure my legs could work properly. I walked down the stairs to the kitchen and got a glass of water. The TV was on, and I frowned. Had I left it on when I went to bed? Something about the African savanna was on, and my frown deepened. Damn, I was way too high on painkillers if I was watching that stuff. I turned it off and heard a noise. I turned around and my eyes scanned the dark room. I grabbed a knife from the kitchen, and checked the first floor. I went to the garage, and it was clear as well. I got the gun I kept on the Lamborghini's glove compartment, and as I turned to go back inside and check the house once more, something called my attention. My bike was parked on the other side of the Lamborghini. I had not been high enough to forget that my bike had stayed where I left it before being attacked. The police officers that drove me to the hospital had brought me home and I had planned on getting the bike in the morning. I undid the safety lock of the gun, and slowly walked to the light switch. The lights almost blinded me, but now I could be sure that no one was in the garage.

Tony would never let me hear the end of it if someone had broke into the house right after I was shot.

I weighted my options. I could go back into the house, get the phone and call the police, quietly. I could tell my own J.A.R.V.I.S – that I preferred to call A.L.E.X.I.S – to inform the police and turn on the house sensors to know where the person was, but then I would have to speak aloud and would be revealing my location… Or I could look for the person myself.

A noise to my left, startled me and I shot as the wall slid open. Bruce Wayne had flinched, and I think that it saved his life. He looked at the hole in the wall behind him, just above his shoulder, and turned to me with a shocked frown. I sighed, lowering my hands shakily and willing my heart to slow down or prepare itself to have an attack.

"Fucking hell, you frightened me" I mumbled.

"A knife and a gun? Did you expect the gun not to work?" he asked amusedly as he approached me.

"What are you doing here?" I scowled at him.

"I heard you got shot" he said. "Brought your bike, and found your little secret room"

I looked at hidden passage he had just came from. My frown deepened and I turned to go into the house.

"Alexis, you and I will talk later" I snapped as I walked into the kitchen.

I put the knife back, and turned to him with a cocked eyebrow. He leaned against the doorframe, with an amused smile.

"Alexis?" he asked.

"My computing system. Amazingly Loyal Excessively Xenodochial Intelligent System" I said. "I should have it reset for the Xenodochial"

"Xenodochial?" he chuckled.

"She's too friendly with strangers, you are one of these cases"

"In my defense, Ms. Stark, I recognized Mr. Wayne and he had brought your motorcycle" her voiced sounded through the house.

"In her defense, I was going to shut her down if she didn't let me in" Bruce said.

"What do you want here?" I asked suspiciously.

"I came to leave your bike"

"And spy on my house?"

"That grip on the gun isn't very friendly" he said glancing at the gun. "And doesn't inspire me to answer you"

I raised my gun at him and glared.

"I could shoot you"

"Ms. Stark…"

"Shut it, Alexis" I ordered.

"You're going to kill me without getting access to my equipment?" he asked cocking an eyebrow at me.

Argh. His serenity while a gun was pointed to his head infuriated me.

"You broke into my house. I could say it was self defense, didn't realize it was you" I said.

"Lower the gun, Julianne" he said amusedly, walking forward.

He stopped right in front of me, glanced at the gun and stared at me.

"Lower the gun"

"I should shoot you in the head" I said, fighting a smile.

"Maybe"

"It would be a favor to society"

"Probably" he smirked.

"Would Alfred inherit everything? Maybe I could convince him to sell it to me?" I grinned.

"I didn't realize your ego was big enough to want a monopolist empire" he said.

"My ego can't be bigger than yours, Wayne"

"Drop the gun, Stark"

I rolled my eyes at him but lowered the gun.

"You know that 'Stark' calling, doesn't really frightens me. You sound funny actually" I said, putting the gun on the counter behind me.

"And the 'Wayne' calling just makes you sound like a spoiled little girl trying to look like a grown up" he teased.

"I am not spoiled" I hissed.

"Did you just stomp your foot?"

"Fuck you… _Wayne_"

He laughed and I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"You should go to bed" he said amusedly.

My head lolled back, the effects of the painkiller hazing my mind. I put the mug of hot chocolate on the coffee table and stood up from the couch on shaky legs.

"Damn, I feel like I just smoke pot" I mumbled, pulling my hair back.

"Good to know you only need heavy painkillers to divulge all secrets" he chuckled.

"Good night" I mumbled, going to the stairs.

* * *

"Ms. Stark"

"Hm"

"Ms. Stark"

"Let me sleep" I whined.

"Ms. Stark, your brother is on the line, claiming to fly in today" Alexis announced.

"Fucking Tony" I said, reaching for my earpiece on the nightstand. "Yes, brother dearest" I said sarcastically as I stood up.

"_How are you feeling?_" he asked.

"I was heavily drugged, I am sleepy and you just woke me up, what do you think?" I asked pulling the curtains open, wincing at the sunlight.

"_Well, I needed to know if you are going to be alright flying home or if I should pack to stay a few days until you are_"

"Tony, you can come, but I am not leaving. I have unfinished business in Gotham" I said going downstairs while pulling my hair in a ponytail.

"_What is so important?_" he asked.

I opened my mouth to answer and stopped dead in my tracks at the sight. Bruce Wayne was sitting in my couch, eating a slice of pizza and looking very comfortable.

"Ahn, I'll call you back on it" I mumbled.

"_No, Juli…_"

I hung up and cocked an eyebrow as Bruce gave me a small smile.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well, your computing system is xenodochial, so I stayed"

"Alexis told you to stay?"

"She did tell me where the guest room was, but no… Just in case your luck struck again and someone really broke into your house… Besides, I noticed two photographers across the street, so I didn't know how to leave"

"You're Batman and you don't know how to sneak out without alerting the press?" I asked amusedly.

He shrugged and I sat beside him, reaching for a slice of pizza on the box in the coffee table.

"And how did the delivery boy react to seeing you here?" I asked, reaching for the remote, because he was watching Animal Planet, again.

"Alfred brought it" he said nonchalantly, scowling as I changed channels.

"You made your butler come all the way for a pizza?" I frowned at him.

"He actually offered to cook something, but I thought you wouldn't appreciate"

"I would appreciate his effort, not your laziness" I smirked.

"I'm not lazy" he protested, frowning at me.

"When was the last time you cooked?"

"That doesn't mean I'm lazy, just that I don't know how to cook"

"When was the last time Alfred didn't brought your breakfast to bed?" I asked grinning.

"Shut up, Stark" he said scowling, but his lips twitched.

"I need Jarvis to teach Alexis not to be so welcoming" I said reaching for his bottle of beer.

"You're on painkillers" he said pulling it out of my reach.

"Stop being a fun killer"

"Alfred got you some orange juice, something about vitamin C being good when people are weak and on painkillers…"

In one quick, swift move, I had his beer and I smirked at him before gulping it.

"You're so stubborn" he frowned.

I let out a tiny burp and covered my mouth in embarrassment but I was smiling.

"And disgusting" he chuckled.

"You wouldn't stand my brother then"

* * *

I thanked the trainer, and grabbed my water bottle on my way to the locker room. I passed the first row of lockers, and when I reached my row, I found Bruce sitting on the bench.

"Well, as much as like to see you… shaved and all… I think it's creepy sneaking in the women's locker room" I said smirking.

"I was waiting for you" he shrugged.

"How many women saw you?" I asked amusedly. "Or did you hide while they showered? Perv"

"Haha, very funny" he deadpanned.

I chuckled, opening my locker and put the water bottle inside.

"Why are you at the gym?" he asked.

"Keeping in shape" I said nonchalantly, taking off my jacket. "Why are you at the gym?"

"I wanted to talk to you"

"Well, there's a thing called phone… and other stuff like email, text, video conference… or even showing up at my door. Waiting for me in women's locker room is awkward"

I lifted my arms and stretched while kicking off my sneakers. My shoulder burned a bit, but I ignored it, concentrating on the pleasure of stretching my muscles.

"Well, I'm unconventional" Bruce said, swinging a leg to sit straddling the bench.

"Yeah, you can say that" I chuckled, bending my body in a pike. "But what did you want to talk about?"

I turned my face to look at him, my cheek pressed against the front of my legs. He looked at me with a frown.

"Isn't your shoulder bothering you?" he asked.

I flattened my hands against the floor and with one impulse I got in a handstand. Again, I ignored the burn in my shoulder as I smiled at him, upside down.

"No" I said.

"Well… Ahn… I was just wondering if your brother is coming to pick you up" he said.

"I'm a grown woman, Bruce, I don't need my brother to pick me up from anywhere… especially when I'm not planning on leaving"

"You still thinking you can get access to my equipment?" he asked amusedly.

Bending my legs, my toes almost touching the back of my head, I grinned at him.

"I am going to get access" I said confidently, dropping my legs to the ground, so my body was bend backwards in a bridge.

I cocked an eyebrow at him as he stared at me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I thought you weren't interested in a replay of your birthday" I said.

"Ahn?"

"You're staring at my breasts, Bruce" I chuckled.

"I'm not" he denied. "Anyway, I've been thinking…"

"Bruce Wayne, thinking! Oh, my! Alert the press!" I teased, pulling myself upright and massaging my neck. "And in a women's locker room, well, well… what were you thinking about in here, Bruce, you dirty little boy?"

"You're very funny" he deadpanned and then cocked an eyebrow at me. "Why are you so bothered that I'm here?"

"Well, I want to get undressed and take a shower"

He nodded, a smirk tugging at his lips. I narrowed my eyes.

"If you wanted a strip show, you just had to call one of your whores, darling" I said, getting my towel.

"Please, define 'my whores'" he said amusedly. "I don't remember having them"

"You know, the cheap, brainless girls with no self-respect that let you fuck them and get rid of them in the morning to never be seen again" I said, taking off my socks.

"Do I hear jealousy?" he chuckled. "Besides, don't you fit in half of that description?"

"I didn't let you fuck me, honey. I fucked you right back" I said with a smirk. "Sure, you tried to get rid of me in the morning, but… I would have left once realization dawned on me that… you're not that good"

"Excuse me?" he scowled at me.

"You were… ordinary" I shrugged.

"I didn't hear you complaining. In fact I only heard you begging"

"Oh, did I say 'please' a lot? Begged you to _try_ harder?"

"You think very highly of yourself, when, in fact, you're ordinary as well. Nothing that could grab my attention for more than a night"

I took off my sports bra and tossed at him.

"You are here, aren't you?" I asked, pulling my shorts off.

His grip on my bra tightened as he watched. I left the shorts on the floor and walked past him in the direction of the showers. I was almost out of sight when I felt him grab my wrist. He spun me around, and clashed his lips with mine. His hands gripped my waist tightly, and pushed me against the lockers. I whimpered in his mouth, and tugged at his jacket. He let go of me long enough to shrug it off, and then kissed down my neck as I unbuttoned his jeans. I moaned as he grinded against me, playing with the waistband of my thong. He pulled back as I tugged on his T-shirt, and pulled it over his head, his hair becoming messier than it was. As he discarded the shirt, he looked at me up and down and smirked.

"Cute" he said tugging on the lace trim of my thong, which had two little bows in the front.

"Shut up" I said with a smile, pulling him in for a kiss.

He cupped my breasts, playing with my nipples as our tongues fought for dominance, while I tugged at his hair, pressing my body as close as possible to his. I resumed my task of getting him naked, opening his fly and slipping my hand inside, palming him through his boxers. He grunted against my lips, crushing his body with mine. My body was flat against the lockers, the metal digging into my skin, and I didn't care. All I cared was the Bruce Wayne had me practically naked, pressed against the lockers, rubbing his erection against my wet underwear deliciously, and massaging my breasts. And he still had his pants and underwear on… so unfair. I pushed him away, and he threw me a confused look, his hands falling to my waist. I got down on my knees, tugged his pants and boxers down and his erection sprung free.

"Fucking hell… Julianne" he mumbled.

I wrapped my fingers around the base of his cock, and leaned forward, licking the pre-cum off the tip. He groaned, his fingers grabbing my hair. I swirled my tongue around the head of his penis, and he hissed, tugging at my hair. I complied, taking him in my mouth, and sucking gently.

"Oh, fuck, so good" he moaned.

I looked up at him. His head was thrown back, his eyes closed, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed, his jaw clenched, his arm holding to the locker, and the muscles of his stomach clenching. I held onto his thighs, my nails digging into the firm muscle as I bobbed my head up and down. I hummed as his grip tightened around my hair and he hissed loudly. Fucking hell, Bruce Wayne wasn't only good, he was addictive, like a drug. I was going down on him, which normally I would hate it, I was enjoying it, and it was making me so wet I knew my underwear was ruined. His hips started thrusting in the rhythm of my head, and I ran my hands up his thighs, squeezed his ass before caressing his balls.

"Argh!" he grunted so loud, it echoed in the room.

I relaxed my throat, taking him all in, his tip at the back of my throat and fighting not to gag. I gave him one good suck, hollowing my cheeks and pressing my tongue on the underside of his cock. He gave one last thrust, his grip on my hair loosening as his cock vibrated with the force of his release. I swallowed it all, and as I released him, I let my tongue trail the vein. He let out a sigh, his whole body relaxed and I stood up, licking my lips. His eyes opened, the hazel eyes so dark with lust and desire it made me shiver. He used the hand he still had in my hair to pull me to him, kissing me roughly. I felt something hitting the back of my legs as he guided me and pulled back from his lips. I sat down on the bench, scooting over a bit, straddling it. Bruce leaned over, kissed me, and pressed my body down with his until I was lying in the narrow bench. I moaned against his lips, feeling his erection nudging the inside of my thigh, and he pulled back. I closed my eyes as he kissed down my body, and when he reached my hips, he slowly pulled my thong down my legs. He had stood to take the offending piece and now he raised my legs, kissing my ankle gently. He put my legs over his shoulders and then his tongue was lapping at me. I moaned, reaching to grab his hair like he had mine.

"Hm… so wet for me" he hummed before teasing my clit with the tip of his tongue.

He chuckled as I tugged at his hair forcefully and I pushed his head to my core that was throbbing with need. I moaned, my toes curling as he expertly used his tongue and nipped gently at my clit. My head was spinning, my body arching off the bench, my muscles tensing, my lungs burning with each rapid breath, my skin felt electrified, lust and pleasure humming in the air, crackling. He slipped two fingers inside me and curled them while sucking on my clit. That was all it took. I came so hard, my vision went blinding white, my heard thundering in my chest, my muscles coiling and relaxing as pleasure coursed through me and the blood pumping through my veins so fast I could feel it. My fingers went limp on his hair as he kissed my inner thighs and I sighed. He slid up my body, my legs falling from his shoulders, but he pulled them around his hips as he kissed his way up. He kissed my lips gently, before nipping at the lower one.

"You're beautiful" he whispered against my lips.

I wrapped my arms around him, and somehow, even on that narrow bench, while my body still didn't respond normally after the world-shattering orgasm, he was able to gracefully stand, lifting me with him. I gasped against his mouth as he slid into me, and he pressed me against the locker. We were both breathing heavy, and I wrapped my legs tightly around him, bringing him deeper into me. He grunted, his head falling to my shoulder and his arms tightening around me. He dropped wet, soothing kisses on my shoulder, and then nuzzled my neck.

"How about a shower?" he asked breathlessly.

He nipped on my neck and thrust into me. I gasped out a moan, pulling him to a passionate kiss. He walked us to the shower, every movement, every shift, making me gasp and he had to stop twice, groaning and moaning, his hands gripping my ass tightly. We fell into the tiled wall, my hand reaching out to turn on the water, and we didn't even wait for it to warm up. We didn't even get under it for a long time. He fucked me hard against the wall, much like the night of his birthday, but while his thrusts were rough, bringing me pleasure all the same, his hands and lips were gentle, worshipping me as lust controlled the rest of his body.

Bruce Wayne was a danger to my heart.

* * *

"I can't believe you got me thrown out of the gym" I grumbled.

"You adore to complain when in fact you're quite… satisfied, don't you?" he asked amusedly.

"Do you have a publicity fetish?" I asked frowning at him. "If they tell someone…"

"So what?" he laughed. "Is your brother going to come and have a little chat with us?"

"Look, I know this sounds funny, but… Tony is insanely protective"

"Will he blast me to hell?" he laughed.

"I just don't want to hear Tony complaining until I have something to blackmail him" I sighed, leaning back against the seat.

"Such a loving relationship" he said sarcastically.

"That's what siblings do, honey" I chuckled. "Where are you taking me?" I asked, frowning at the unknown area.

"My house"

"Do you have clothes there for me? Because I'm quite uncomfortable here"

In the rush of getting out of the gym, with the trainer that caught us yelling, I had thrown on the clothes I had worked out with, minus my panties.

"No, but I have a washer and drier"

"I'm still without underwear"

"Oh, I know" he chuckled.

He pulled something from his pocket, while turning in a driveway, and spun my thong around his finger.

"How old are you? 15?" I asked amusedly.

"How old are you?" he retorted, but I heard genuine curiosity.

"A lady never divulges such information" I said smiling. "But do not worry, old man, you're my brother's age"

"And you are…?"

"Three years younger" I chuckled.

"Okay" he chuckled.

"You sound relieved" I commented.

"You look younger"

"Or you look old. It's all a matter of perspective really…"

I squeaked as he gripped my thigh and threw me a smirk. I looked out the window and saw we were past the huge iron gates and approaching a mansion. It was beautiful, with gothic details, that reminded me of 19th century manors in France. The gardens seemed infinite, a large staircase leading to the mansion. Bruce drove top speed up the hill, and parked in front of the magnificent house. He got out and I followed suit, following him up the front steps. The door opened and Alfred smiled at us.

"Hey, Alfred" Bruce said.

"Master Wayne"

"Hello, Alfred" I smiled, pausing at the door.

"Ms. Stark" he said politely, "Welcome to Wayne Manor"

"Thank you. Forgive my appearance, I wasn't given time or warning" I said shooting Bruce a glare.

He smiled and walked further into the house. I took a few steps following him, and glanced back at Alfred, who slowly closed the door, shaking his head. I followed Bruce, who was sitting in a couch, his legs stretched and in the coffee table, flipping through the TV channels.

"So this is how the other half lives" I said, nudging his legs off the table.

"As if you and your brother didn't own mansions" he scoffed, pulling me to sit with him.

He put his feet back on the table and slung a arm on the back of the couch, over my shoulders.

"Not really" I said, leaning into him for warmth. "I have a penthouse in New York, Tony has his cliff-top mansion, but it's much, much simpler than this" I said looking around.

"I inherited it" he said defensively.

"We did too, Tony only modernized the mansion… I'm not judging, Bruce… I'm complimenting you, it's a really nice home. Very homey, warm"

"I had to rebuild it after a fire… I did exactly how it was before, my mother loved this place… She used to joke she would have married my father for this place even if she didn't love him" he smiled sadly.

"I barely knew my mom" I said quietly and he frowned at me. "I was only three when she died, and dad…"

My throat closed up and my eyes filled with tears. I looked away, swallowing hard and wiping my eyes.

"Julianne…"

"I do remember her scolding my brother for putting his feet on the table" I said chuckling and kicked his feet off.

He chuckled quietly, and didn't put his feet back. Alfred entered with a tray with hot chocolate and cake and put it in the coffee table. I smiled at him, tugging uncomfortably at the hem of my shorts.

"Thank you, Alfred" I said.

"You're welcome, Ms. Stark" he said giving me a warm smile. "The weather is quite chilly and I thought you would like some hot beverage"

"You thought right, thank you… I love hot chocolate"

"It is something you can't get it wrong when you have visitors" he said smiling, giving me a mug and after passing Bruce his, he left.

I sipped the hot beverage, humming at the perfect sweetness. I took the plate with a huge piece of cake, and snuggling against Bruce's side, I dug in. Bruce wrapped an arm around me, his other hand with the mug, and so I fed him the cake.

"I like Alfred. But I do not feel comfortable meeting him in these clothes" I said frowning as he chewed.

"Why not? I like these clothes" he said smirking.

"Because, he's been in your family for so long, and he raised you… I feel like I'm meeting the parents in only my underwear"

He kissed me softly, and when he pulled back, he sipped his chocolate.

"I'll take you home after we finish the snack" he said.

"Thank you" I said, and eat a piece of the delicious chocolate and strawberry cake.

"But you'll come back with me"

I arched an eyebrow at him, but he didn't say anything. I shrugged and sipped at my chocolate.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**xoxo Luuh**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey" he mumbled. "Where were you?"

"I went to the kitchen to get breakfast" I said, putting the tray on the ottoman. "Alfred is in the garden"

He turned around, rubbing his eyes and with a sigh, he put his arms behind his head and watched as I climbed in bed, crawling to him.

"Good morning" he smiled.

"Good afternoon" I chuckled leaning in for a kiss.

He pulled me closer, and I lay across his chest as we kissed. When we parted, he nuzzled his nose on my hair, his hand rubbing my thigh. I traced the scar he had on his chest and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"I have to go" I whispered.

"Why?" he asked. As if it was the dumbest idea.

"Because, we've been inside this manor for days now, and while I like it, I need some fresh air. And I have to go home"

"Why?" he repeated.

"Because I'm out of clothes" I chuckled.

"I don't mind" he shrugged with a smile, his hand going higher on my thigh.

"Bruce"

"Fine" he said rolling his eyes. "We'll get you some clothes and go to dinner"

"Great" I smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

He pulled me to him and I shifted so I was straddling his hips. His hands grabbed my thighs going up and when they reached the hem of the sweater I was wearing, he frowned.

"What?" I asked.

"Where… What are you wearing?" he asked.

"Well, as I mentioned, I'm running out of clothes, and I was going to take one of your shirts, but I found this. You don't mind, do you?"

He didn't answer and I pulled the fabric that was slipping down my shoulder. I played with the sleeves, enjoying the texture of the knit and frowned as he continued to frown at me.

"Do you?" I asked.

"It was my mother's" he deadpanned.

"Oh"

I looked down at it and got off him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to… I'll take a shower and change" I said, getting out of bed. I leaned in and pecked him on the lips. "Eat before it gets cold"

I rushed to the bathroom, grabbing my duffel bag on the way and quickly took off the sweater. After showering, I put on my last clean clothes, a turtle neck wool cashmere dress, tights and folded Bruce's mom's sweater. I walked out, and laid the sweater in the ottoman, sitting next to it to put on my boots.

"I'm sorry, you didn't have to…"

"It's alright, Bruce" I said smiling at him. "I thought it was one of those things ex-girlfriends forget, I'm sorry"

"It really is fine, I just had forgotten it was there" he said getting out of bed and reaching for his robe.

I walked to him, and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I got on my tip toes, and I cupped his face. I pulled back smiling and rubbed his jaw with my thumbs.

"You have to shave" I said.

"No, I don't" he smirked.

"Your call… But I'm not kissing, nibbling or licking that jaw until it's as smooth as I like" I grinned.

"You really know how to negotiate" he chuckled.

* * *

"You are incorrigible" I grumbled as he drove. "First you get me thrown out of the gym"

"As if you weren't a willing participant" he chuckled.

"You torn half my clothes"

"As if you didn't tear mine"

"And now you got mud in my dress" I grumbled looking down at my dress.

"As if you weren't a tease. Kissing me and running away through the gardens" he huffed.

"You didn't have to _tackle_ me to the ground" I frowned at him.

"Oh, admit it, you liked it" he laughed.

"I admit that I don't mind looking for another gym" I smirked.

"Don't"

"Don't what?"

"Get in the gym" he said, laying his hand on my thigh. "You don't need it"

"You say that because you only know me like this. I eat like a pig, it's a Stark thing. And you don't know that because we barely left the bedroom to eat" I laughed. "Believe me, I need the gym"

"Well, I don't need you going to the gym in skimpy little shorts…"

"Skimpy little shorts that _you_ like"

"… and only a bra… to have 'trainers' ogling you, and unnecessarily touching you to 'help you'" he said rolling his eyes.

"Oooh, are you jealous?" I teased, covering his hand with mine.

"No. I just don't like men taking advantage of oblivious women"

"Right" I chuckled. "Well, I have to get to gym"

"I'll train you"

"What?" I asked surprised.

He groaned, sighing as he turned on my street.

"I'll help you with your combat skills, it's exercise enough to keep in shape, and at least I'll be teaching you how to defend yourself"

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Only if you promise you are not going to try to be a vigilante" he said rolling his eyes.

"I'm not going to try to be a vigilante" I said.

"Ah, ah. And promise you're not going to _succeed_ on being a vigilante" he said, catching my loophole. "Or a fail at it"

"Bruce…"

"Promise or no deal"

"I can get a gym and a martial arts instructor" I frowned at him.

"Yes, but they are not me" he smirked.

"Then you'll have to deal with men taking advantage of me and my skimpy little shorts" I retorted.

He turned on my driveway, and turned off the engine of his Ferrari.

"Then we have an impasse" he said.

I huffed and got out of the car. He could be so infuriating. He chuckled as he followed me to the door, and as soon as I entered, I frowned at the sound of the TV.

"Ms. Stark, you have visitors…" Alexis started.

Pepper showed up, giving me a guilty smile and I tensed.

"Hi" she said stepping forward and hugged me. "I'm so sorry"

"Great" I groaned.

She turned to Bruce and extended her hand.

"Hi. I'm Pepper Potts"

"Bruce Wayne" he said shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you"

"That's because you don't know who dragged her" I mumbled.

We walked to the living room and I found my living room a complete mess. I scowled at the boxes of pizza and the several videogames Tony had connected to my TV. He didn't organized it, no. There were cables all over the floor, the devices either on top of their cables on under it.

"I was trying to organize it…" Pepper said quietly.

Tony glanced at us and paused his game. He jumped up, happily and skipped to us.

"Tony" I said warningly.

"Hello" he said with a grin, extending his hand to Bruce. "Tony Stark"

"Bruce Wayne" Bruce said reaching for his hand, glancing at me.

"Great, it's you" Tony said.

Pepper and I gasped as he threw a right hook at Bruce. Bruce staggered back, taken by surprise, but was able to dodge the second hook and grab Tony's arm. He might have retired as Batman, but he was still fast. He was going to twist Tony's arm behind his back, when Tony raised his other hand. He was wearing the glove of his armor, the device shining as it charged.

"Stop, stop!" I snapped, getting between then and ripping Bruce's hand from my brother's arm. "Enough!"

"Tony, lower your hand" Pepper said shakily.

Bruce tugged at my arm, but I stood my ground, knowing Tony would shoot if I got out of the way.

"Tony, enough" I snapped.

Tony rolled his eyes and lowered his arm.

"I was just showing him why he'll stay away from you. I wouldn't blast the guy" Tony said.

"Do you always threaten people to get what you want?" Bruce asked tightly.

"No… only when they are touching my baby sister" Tony said, his smirk dropping and a glare taking place.

"I am not a baby, Tony" I said angrily, ignoring as Bruce's arm wrapped around my waist just to piss my brother off.

"Why don't we sit down and discuss this as normal people?" Pepper said nervously.

"Take your hands off her" Tony said, glaring at Bruce.

"I think she's big enough to choose her companies" Bruce said.

"She has a bad taste in men"

"Just like Pepper considering you" I snapped.

"Hey!" Pepper protested. "We are not dating"

"I resent that" Tony said to me and turned to her. "And that too"

"Tony, you can't come into my house… make a mess… and then threaten my…"

"Your…?" Tony inclined his head.

"Ahn…"

"Ahn?" he mocked.

"Shut up, Tony" I snapped.

"Interesting how he says he's the adult trying to protect his baby sister, but acts like the child" Bruce said.

I groaned.

_Really, Bruce? You didn't have to talk now…_

"You're coming back to L.A. with me" Tony said.

"Are you just going to drag her screaming across the country?" Bruce asked.

"Oh, no, bat boy, I have my armor" Tony said angrily.

Great. He knew.

I turned around as I felt Bruce step forward. I pushed against his chest, praying to god they wouldn't start a fight, because I would have to call Johnny, Reed and Ben to break it off.

_Well, Tony might just go completely nuts if Johnny shows up… Maybe Susan would be a better choice._

"Stop" I said softly. "Please"

Bruce stopped, but his body was tense, ready for a fight. I rested my forehead against his chest, taking a deep breath.

"Tony, I appreciate your concern, but I… I'm happy here, and Bruce is a nice guy…"

Tony scoffed.

"Look, jackass, why don't you go back to your mid-life crisis partying in L.A. and leave us alone" Bruce snapped. "Julianne is big enough to manage her love life"

Tony snapped. I squeaked as Pepper pulled me away just in time for Tony to clash with Bruce. They fell on the floor, throwing punches and kicking. Tony wasn't a match for Bruce, but Bruce was going full-force. Suddenly there was a blast and I yelped as my bookcase was blown up.

"You fuck my sister in a filthy gym locker room and you have the nerve to say _love _life?!" Tony roared.

"Stop, both of you!" Pepper yelled looking for an opportunity to pull them apart.

I walked into the kitchen, and when I returned, they were still going at it. I raised the gun, and shot at the air.

Yes, I do realize that we would all probably fail on a psychological evaluation. I do realize we are all unstable… But family is family, what can you do?

They both froze and turned to look at me with wide eyes. I took a deep breath and wiped the traitorous tears.

"I want everyone out" I said. "Now" I snapped when no one moved.

Bruce quickly got up and walked to me. He took the gun from me and set it aside.

"I'm sorry" he said quietly.

I sighed and brushed my fingertips against the bruise that was starting to show in his eye.

"I'm not mad, I'm just… stressed out. Sorry" I mumbled. "I'll call you?"

He nodded and gave me a quick soft kiss. I gave him a small smile and he squeezed my hand before walking out. I turned to Pepper and Tony.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"It's not your fault" I mumbled.

"It is. I told Tony he should include you in Stark Expo's plans… I didn't think it would give him an excuse to making your life hell" she said picking up her bag. "I'll go book us a hotel and a flight"

"You don't have to, Pepper" I said and then scowled at Tony. "You do"

"You're gonna kick me out and keep my assistant?" he asked.

"Yes, Tony" I deadpanned.

"In my defense, the guy is a douche"

"Out, now" I growled.

"You really should be ashamed of yourself…"

I grabbed the crystal vase on a table near to me, and threw at him, he used his device to blow it up before it hit him and nodded.

"Okay, I'm out"

* * *

"He really is sorry"

I shot Pepper a disbelieving look and she gave me a small smile.

"He is"

"He's not"

"Well, he's not sorry about fighting Bruce, but he is sorry that he annoyed you"

"If I forgive him, he'll do it again" I said shaking my head. "No, he'll have to work on it if he wants to be forgiven"

"Julie" she said, reaching out and taking my hand. "I would appreciate if you at least gave him a clue of what he has to do to be forgiven. Because while it may seem fair that he works for it, he'll drive me insane until he figures it out"

I pitied her because she was right.

"He has got to stop treating me like a baby. And he can't threaten or beat anyone I go out with" I said. "Not even after I break up with them"

"Alright, I'll tell him"

"And he has to apologize to Bruce"

She stared at me.

"You enjoy making my life harder, don't you?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"Look, I'll go to lunch with Bruce, apologize for Tony, because I know that if Tony ever apologizes, it will take some time… Tell Tony he can go home"

"He came all the way from L.A. to see you, Julie, have some mercy" she said frowning.

"Fine, dinner tonight. I'll make reservations" I said shrugging on my jacket. "Make yourself at home, I'll be back soon"

"We still have to talk about the Expo!" she called as I walked out of the kitchen.

"I trust you to organize it, Pepper" I chuckled. "You already take care of everything Tony claims he's doing"

* * *

I walked out of the elevator and walked to the secretary.

"I came to see Mr. Wayne. I was told he was with Mr. Fox" I said.

Her wide eyes stared at me for a long moment before she nodded slowly. She picked up the phone, and quietly told Lucius I was there. She hung up and smiled nervously at me.

"You can go in, they are waiting for you"

I smiled at her and opened the heavy wooden door. I smiled at Lucius as I entered and Bruce glanced over his shoulder at me. I closed the door and walked in his direction.

"Well, considering my brother's knowledge and your employees' staring and the trainees' giggling at me, I assume everyone knows?"

He shrugged and I leaned down to kiss him softly. He smiled against my lips and I pulled back, leaning against the side of his armchair.

"Mr. Fox, how are you?" I asked Lucius politely.

"Very good, Ms. Stark. Please, call me Lucius" he said smiling.

His smile reminded me of Alfred's, like they were grateful and very happy.

"Then call me Julianne, or Julie, or Anne, or Lianne" I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "I get so confused by it that I start to think of changing my name"

"Something like Lucius?" he asked amusedly. "Really hard to find a nickname, let me tell you"

"Lucy?" I said teasingly and he laughed. "Yes, well, I was named after my mom and grandmother, so I can't really dislike it"

"How is your brother?" Bruce asked.

"In the dog house" I said walking to sit on the other armchair beside him. "I told him to go to a hotel, and he was calling nonstop. He wants to make up to me, so I scheduled dinner"

"I hear your brother is a man of… too much knowledge" Lucius said hesitantly.

"Don't worry, Lucius, Tony may know about Bruce's secret, but he will not tell. He knows I would strangle him if he did. I think he will respect Bruce's secrecy considering the craziness he brought into our lives with his public second job"

I took Bruce's hand in mine and he smiled, raising it to kiss my knuckles. I smiled, my eyes scanning his face. He had covered it with make-up, but I could see a light bruise on his eye.

"I was thinking I could take you to lunch to compensate for our ruined dinner plans" I said and smiled at Lucius. "You're welcome to join us, of course"

"Oh, no, I have a business meeting… I actually had to cancel another because of Mr. Wayne's sudden appearance" he said smiling at Bruce. "It is very rare for him to show up"

"You mean it's rare that he's interested in the business?" I asked amusedly. "That's one more point that shows me that Bruce and Tony are so alike, that is why they clash. They are not able to stand a copy of themselves"

Lucius chuckled as Bruce scoffed.

"Do you not agree?" I asked amusedly.

"No" he rolled his eyes. "Your brother is an egocentric, showoff, controlling asshole"

"Weren't you the one that told me you did not want me going to the gym again?"

"Well, considering the headlines, you might want to stay away from gyms for some time" he said.

He reached for the magazine in Lucius desk and showed it to me. It had a picture of me and one of him, and a picture of us walking out of my house when I went to grab some clothes.

"Sexy Locker Rendezvous?" I asked reading and flipping through the magazine to see the article. "They need some lessons from L.A.'s tabloids on headlines. That was so ordinary it was almost depressing"

"I have called in a few favors to try and rein in the press" Lucius said. "But I only succeeded in getting promises they would be kinder"

"Lucius, do not fret. Let them talk and write what they want. It'll go down soon enough, they will get bored from it, I'm sure. It's always like this" I shrugged, scanning the article. "Oh, look, they say that if I marry you, you will become the most powerful man in the industry… Hm, why not the other way? I'm certainly more interesting in business than you"

"I was talking to Lucius about our canceled deal" Bruce said.

I looked up at him and arched an eyebrow.

"I'm not going back on my decision" Bruce said seriously. "The guns would get to the mob, because I am not going to reassume my… side job. But Lucius mentioned some projects your company is working on…"

I smiled, not really paying attention as he talked animatedly with me and Lucius. After a few minutes, both men got into a heated discussion and I leaned back on my chair watching. I quite liked the sleep-drooling-in-meetings Bruce, but this one… This Bruce, interested, excited, this Bruce enchanted me.

* * *

I twisted my hair into a side knot, so at least it looked like I had put some effort. Although I found my outfit perfect for a day off, which I had only planned to lunch somewhere normal with Bruce, it was not suitable for now. Bruce was still in his impeccable Armani black suit, I had made reservations on one of the nicest restaurants, and I was in bootcut pants, wedges, a tee, and jacket. Yes, my jacket and Fendi bag were quite expensive, but that was it.

"Stop worrying" Bruce said as I checked my make-up in the mirror for the hundredth time.

"I should not have let you convince me to go to your place. I should've gone home and gotten ready" I murmured.

"You look just fine, Julianne" he chuckled, parking in front of the restaurant.

I sighed and he got out, giving the keys to the valet. He walked around the car and opened the door for me. I took his extended hand and he pulled me out of the car, pulling me to him and kissed me passionately. I heard the click of cameras, but I didn't give a damn.

"There" he said huskily, pulling back just an inch and smiling. "No one would talk about your clothes now"

I smiled, linked my arm with his and we entered the restaurant. We didn't have to wait at all to be taken to our table, a secluded one in the back, and Tony and Pepper stood up to greet us as we approached. Well, Pepper greeted both of us. Tony clenched his jaw and gave a tiny, unwilling nod at Bruce. Bruce grinned, a shit-eating grin, pulled my chair for me and sat next to me, putting a hand on my thigh. I looked over the menu at Tony, holding his menu tightly in one hand and a white-knuckle hold on the knife with the other. I leaned closer to Bruce.

"Tone down on the shit-eating grin and smugness, will you?" I whispered and his grin widened. "I fear my brother will either snap or have a heart attack"

"Well, I hear Gotham's ambulances are quite fast" he said and kissed me.

"You only came to annoy my brother, didn't you? You don't care if he apologizes"

He leaned back, smiling at me and turned back to his menu.

"Incorrigible" I muttered and threw Tony an innocent smile.

* * *

I dodged a kick, and spinning around, I threw in my own. Bruce grabbed my leg before it connected to his side, and blocked my knee before it connected with the family jewels.

"That's not nice" he said amusedly.

I scowled at him and tried to punch him. He dodged my blow, and grabbed my arm, finally letting go of my leg, but twisted my arm, and wrapped an arm around me tightly, pinning my other arm at my side with my back flush against his chest. I tried to regain my breath and relaxed. He skimmed his nose up my neck, pulling my arm from behind my back, my shoulder's healed wound thankful for the mercy. I leaned back against him and sighed.

"I have to catch a flight to New York in a couple hours" I mumbled, feeling his lips against my earlobe. "I have to be there for the Expo's inauguration"

"Hm…"

I sighed as he brushed his lips down my neck, his arms tightening around me so I was pressed against him deliciously.

"Bruce" I whined. "I'll be late if we…"

"I'll let you borrow my jet if you stay a bit longer" he said rubbing against me.

"Will all our training sessions end like this?" I asked breathlessly. "You seem to like when we fight… a lot"

I rubbed against him and he groaned. He let go of my wrists, his hands falling to my hips before sliding up my sides. He reached the hem of my sports bra, and slipped his fingers underneath the fabric.

"Alfred might come in" I protested weakly.

"He knows better than to interrupt us" he chuckled against my neck.

I lifted my arms and he pulled the bra off. He cupped my breasts, gently squeezing them and I reached behind me, my hands flat against the top of his thighs. I rubbed up and down, in rhythm with the sway of our bodies as he rubbed against each other. Finally, I let my hands go higher, and cupped his erection. He groaned, thrusting against my hands, and squeezed my breasts tightly. He pulled back for a moment, only to return shirtless, his bare chest pressed against my shoulder blades and slipped his hands down my stomach. I whimpered as he slipped his hand under my mesh shorts. He bit my earlobe, cupping me sex and I rocked against his hand.

"No underwear?" he asked huskily.

"We ended our last five training sessions naked, I thought it was a waste of time" I said, rocking against his hand again.

"Hm, always so wet for me" he whispered and licked the contour of my ear making a shiver go down my spine.

I squeezed him through his pants and he grunted, suddenly slipping a finger inside me. I moaned, rocking against his hand. He slowly pumped the finger… in… out… in… out… I let out a moaned whine, the rhythm enough to bring me pleasure, but torturing slow. Always the tease. He twirled his tongue on the crook of my neck and his thumb brushed against my clit.

"Oh, god, Bruce… please" I moaned.

"Hm?" he asked innocently, his thumb brushing against my clit again.

"Fuck" I groaned rocking against his hand. "Please… Please, make me cum"

"You ask so nicely…"

He slipped another finger inside me, his thumb pressing against my clit as he pumped his fingers into me faster. His other hand played with my nipple as I rocked my body to meet the rhythm of his fingers, my muscles coiling with the impending, mind-blowing pleasure.

"Oh… Yes" I hissed, feeling close to release.

Bruce groaned softly, his fingers pinching my nipple as he grinded his erection against my ass.

"Cum for me… Cum for me, Julianne, so I can fuck you until you can't walk"

I screamed as my muscles tightened, wetness flowing down his fingers and hand. I was still riding out my orgasm when he pulled his fingers out slowly, and at the same time he pinched my nipple, he pinched my clit, his three other fingers circling my entrance. I moaned loudly as a second orgasm overshadowed the first, my body relaxing against his, completely satisfied. He trailed kisses up and down my neck and shoulder, his hand on my breast gently massaging it, soothing it. He slipped his hand out of my shorts and gently, slowly rubbed against me. I grabbed his hand and sucked on his index finger, licking his finger clean.

"Fuck" he hissed, grinding hard.

I looked over my shoulder coyly, and he pulled me to a passionate kiss, tugging my shorts down. Pressing his body against mine, he got me to bend a bit and thrust inside me. I moaned into his mouth and he bit my lower lip. I pulled back from his lips, throwing my head back against his shoulder and covering his hands with mine on my breasts. I felt full of him, intoxicated, overwhelmed. He filled me to the hilt and at this angle, pleasure quickly build up. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into me. I moaned, and lowered one of my hands.

"You're so fucking tight" he grunted

I reached between my legs and played with my clit as he continued to slam into me, our loud grunts and moans surely echoing around the third floor of the manor. One of his hands joined mine, our fingers entwining as we rubbed my clit.

"Oh, god, I'm coming" I yelled.

He pounded into me hard twice more and I was coming all over his cock, my walls tightening deliciously around him, and my whole body shaking. He panted against my shoulder, his thrusts long and slow as I orgasmed and when my body stopped shaking he slowed to a stop. I could still feel him hard inside me, and I thrust back against him to get him to keep going. He slipped out and turned me around. I kissed him, touching his wet erection and he pulled back with dark eyes and a smirk.

"Lay down"

I cocked a questioning brow at him, but lay down on the padded floor. He pulled my shorts down the rest of the way and off and got down on his knees between my legs. He pulled my body flushed against his, rubbing his erection against my entrance. I moaned, wrapping my legs around him. My hips were suspended from the floor at this angle and he held them tightly before entering me.

Good god, why had I never done this before?

It felt so good. At that angle, his erection easily touched my G-spot, and I could feel the curve of his cock as he thrust slowly against me.

"Touch yourself" he grunted between thrusts.

I complied, one hand at my breast and the other playing with my clit again, panting and moaning as each thrust brought him deeper within me.

"Hold on" he panted.

I tightened my legs around his hips, and he dropped one hand from my hips. He began to thrust hard eliciting screams from me. I was right on the edge of a precipice and I wanted to fall so badly. Then his hand pressed against my navel, his wrist brushing against my hand working on my clit. With his hand pressing on my navel, I could feel the pressure inside as he thrust, and I came undone.

My vision went white with colorful spots, my body tensing, and I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I was almost unconscious when I felt his body collapse on top of mine and I slowly opened my eyes. He rolled us over, so I was on top and I frowned at the excessive wetness between us. I looked up at him and he was grinning like a fool at the ceiling while his hand caressed my back.

"Did I…"

"Ejaculate? Oh, yes" he chuckled happily.

"Fuck that… felt really good" I mumbled.

"You're welcome" he laughed smugly.

"But you do know, that now that I'm happily exhausted, all we are gonna do is sleep, right?"

"Good idea" he mumbled.

* * *

I put away my cell and folded the papers to fit my red clutch. I checked my Gucci watch, and saw we were right on time.

"Your only advantage coming is that if my brother's murders you, the whole press will have evidence" I told Bruce.

I pulled my legs from his lap, and put on my black pumps and shrugged on the black and white striped blazer, flipping my hair aside. I took a deep breath and leaned back on the seat. Bruce's hand covered mine in my lap, entwining our fingers, and he pulled to his lap.

"Well, I'm just an interested businessman, checking out the expo of my new partner" he said smiling.

"Your luck is that Pepper will be managing Tony's share of the company, or our business deals would not get out of the paper" I said smiling.

"Doesn't it bother you that you're brother is protective to the point of idiocy?"

I shook my head, looking out the window as we approached the expo.

"No, he's my only family… Just like Alfred's protective of you. Except I'm a girl and younger than Tony, so… He has good intentions, but he worries too much. He's like… a dad" I mumbled.

"Your dad wasn't very present was he?" he asked quietly.

I pulled my hand back and frowned at him.

"I don't want to talk about my parents just as much as you don't want to talk about yours" I said harshly.

"It's different" he frowned.

"Why? Because your parents didn't wish to leave you, while my dad dove obsessively into work after my mom died?" I snapped. "I do not wish to talk about it, Bruce"

The car stopped and the door was opened for me. I took a deep breath and got out of the car. Bruce got out by the other side, rushing to me, as I gave the press a fake smile. He stood beside me, wrapping an arm around my waist and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Sorry" he said.

I relaxed a bit and leaned into him as people took pictures and asked questions.

"Just don't… don't bring it up again, alright?"

* * *

"Julie, Bruce" Pepper greeted and I stood beside her, watching Tony land on the stage and people cheering as his mechanisms took off the armor.

"Why do we have dancers?" I asked frowning at the girls behind my brother, in a skimpy Iron Man costume.

"Ironettes" she said and shrugged at the look I gave her. "Tony's idea"

"Of course" I rolled my eyes.

"Does he know you would bring Bruce?" she asked in a whisper.

"No. Bruce decided to come on the last minute, I didn't know"

"Do I need to make sure his armor isn't accessible?"

"No, I can handle him" Bruce said from behind her.

"Sorry" she said, blushing at being caught speaking of him.

I chuckled and turned back to the stage.

"It's good to be back! Missed me?" Tony asked and the crowd cheered.

"I think this is much different then what people imagine science and technology expos are… I feel like I'm on a rock concert" Pepper mumbled.

"Blow something up!" some men screamed.

"Blow something up? I already did that" Tony said with a grin and the crowd quieted down a bit as he started his speech. "I'm not saying I'm responsible for this country's longest run of uninterrupted peace in 35 years!" the crowd cheered. "I'm not saying… that from the ashes of captivity, never has a Phoenix metaphor been more personified in history!" the crowd cheered even louder and I swallowed, remembering the months with my brother missing. "I'm not saying Uncle Sam can kick back on a lawn chair, sipping on an iced tea, because I haven't come across anyone man enough to go toe to toe with me on my best day!"

Bruce scoffed as girl professed her love for Tony in the crowd. Tony motioned for everyone to quiet down a bit, and smiled.

"Please… It's not about me. It's not about you, either. It is not about us. It's about legacy, what we choose to leave behind for future generations. That's why for the next year, for the first time since 1974, the best and brightest men and women of nations and corporations of the world, pull their resources, share their achievements to leave behind a brighter future… It's not about us! Therefore, what I'm saying, if I'm saying anything, is… Welcome back to Stark Expo!" Tony paused and the screen started to change as they prepared the video. "Now, from the great beyond, my father, Howard Stark!"

People applauded as Tony left the stage and dad's image showed on the screen. After greeting Pepper, Tony hugged me and pulled back with a questioning smile. I rolled my eyes at the rare demonstration of necessary worry and protectiveness, and he glanced over my shoulder at Bruce. He gave him a nod and then walked away, talking to Pepper.

"Is it always like this?" Bruce asked as we followed.

"The fan girls and madness? Yeah" I said.

We walked out into a room full of reporters, and were bombarded with questions. Even Bruce had to answer questions about possible projects and the possibility of presenting something at the Expo. Happy tried to escort us out safely. At this point, I wasn't really worried. Standing between Bruce and Tony, I knew nothing would happen. We walked out and it was much calmer as we walked to the cars waiting for us.

"See you at home?" Tony called over his shoulder as he and Happy walked to a car.

"Yeah" I nodded as Bruce guided me to another.

"Mr. Stark?"

Although I clearly heard the 'Mr.' I still turned. A woman walked to Tony and extended a paper to him. Happy took it for Tony and I left Bruce to see what was happening.

"You have to attend court in front of the USA Armed Forces Committee" she said. "Tomorrow, 8am"

"You want us to be there tomorrow at 8am?" I asked incredulously. "Do you people hear of fair warning?"

"I was told Mr. Stark wouldn't have problems… flying over" she said with a small shrug.

"Show me the badge" Tony said.

"He likes the badge" Happy added.

I rolled my eyes with her and she showed him her badge.

"Still like the it?" she asked amusedly.

"Yeah" Tony said with a grin and put on his sunglasses, turning to leave.

"Tony…"

"Meet you at home, Julie!" he called over his shoulder getting in the car. "There's time for dinner"

I frowned at him and sighed as he sped off with Happy. He was summoned to court, in less than 12 hours, in D.C., and he thought we had time.

Why did I still stress myself with those things? I knew my brother.

* * *

I sat beside Pepper behind Tony, both of us exasperated at his serenity while the committee started, talking about Tony recent accidents with the armor. He smiled flirtingly at Pepper, ignoring her glare.

"Dinner. You and I. Tonight" he mouthed.

"No" she mouthed back.

"You know you want to" he whispered.

"Tony, can you pay attention for fuck's sake?" I hissed.

"Where is your boy toy?" he asked.

"I'm gonna slap you if you don't take this seriously, I swear" I hissed.

"Mr. Stark!" Senator Stern snapped.

"Yes, dear?" Tony said sarcastically, finally turning around to face him.

"As I was saying…" the senator said, with a tight smile. "My priority is to get the Iron Man weapon turned over to the people of the United States of America…"

"Well, you can forget it" Tony cut him off. "I am Iron Man. The suit and I are one. To turn over the Iron Man suit would be to turn over myself, which is tantamount to indentured servitude or prostitution, depending on what state you are in. You can't have it"

"Oh, dear lord, he began with prostitution" I grumbled.

This could blow up very easily.

"Look, I'm not expert…"

"In prostitution? You are senator, come on" Tony said with a grin and some people chuckled as the senator turned red.

"For fuck's sake, where is Rhodey?" I asked while flipping through the law book I had gotten to see in how much danger we were in and if there were any ways to get out of this trap.

"It will be fine" Pepper mumbled reassuringly.

"It is private property, they can't do that" I grumbled. "The armor is Tony's"

"Well, he did blow a lot of public things up… It was a matter of time before someone used that as excuse to get their hands on it"

After Rhodey's deposition was turned against Tony, which not only made Rhodey furious at his superiors but sorry for mentioning the armor's potential as threat, they called in Justin Hammer to plead the case.

"Aren't they aware that the guy isn't even smart enough to create something on his own and not copy other companies' projects?" I said.

"Give me that" Tony said turning and grabbing the transparent PDA device she had in her hands.

"What…?"

He ignored as they showed video footage of Tony accidents with the armor while Hammer narrated it, speaking of the danger a personal armor could be. Suddenly the video footage was interrupted and then footage of Hammer witnessing a failed test of recreating the armor played on. Hammer desperately tried to turn the TV off, and Tony proudly claimed to have hacked it. As Stern appeared in the footage as well, the senator freaked out, and Hammer finally unplugged the screen from the energy source. But the damage was done. After a heated argument between Tony and Hammer about trying to recreate the armor, with Tony arrogantly saying it will take years before someone successfully recreates the tech, the senator decided to try smooth things over.

"I think we're done with the point he is making" the senator said. "I don't think there's any reason…"

"The point is, you're welcome, I guess" Tony interrupted.

"For what?" the senator snapped.

"Because I'm your nuclear deterrent. It's working. We're safe. America is secure. You want my property? You can't have it! But I did you a big favor" he turned around to face the senate and the cameras. "I've successfully privatized world peace!" some people applauded. "What more do you want? For now! I tried to play ball with these ass-clowns…"

"Fuck you, Mr. Stark" the senator said. "Fuck you, buddy"

Tony bowed, making the man go redder in anger and then strode out, with cameras flashing, people applauding, reporters asking for interviews…

Yes, madness followed Tony.

* * *

I dropped my bag on the foyer with a sigh and pulled my hair loose from the bun it was in, walking further into the house. I told Alexis to turn the phone off, and walked into the kitchen. Bruce was leaning against the counter, and held out a glass of red wine for me when I entered.

"I thought you had retired as Batman" I said giving him a weak smile.

"I did" he frowned at me.

"You shouldn't wait in the dark kitchen of unaware victims then" I said and gulped the wine down.

I walked to him, and grabbed the bottle from the counter. He turned, standing beside me and watched as I poured a full glass.

"I heard it went well" he said.

"Yeah, it… kinda did" I mumbled and sipped the wine.

He wrapped his arm around my waist, and pulled me to him, kissing my neck gently.

"Then why it looks like you've been through war?" he asked quietly.

"I'm just stressed out"

He tilted my head and kissed me. I set the glass down, and turned around completely, wrapping my arms around his neck. His fingers untangled from my hair after a couple minutes and he lifted me, sitting me on the counter and settling himself between my thighs.

"Bruce" I protested weakly against his lips.

"Hm?" he asked tugging at my blazer.

I pulled back, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"If you didn't notice, I'm still wearing the clothes I wore for the Expo's inauguration. I haven't showered in 24 hours, I haven't slept, I took 4 flights, my feet are killing me and I'm just… shockingly not in the mood… sorry"

He nodded, gave me a small smile and kissed me softly.

"Come on" he said pulling on my hand.

I jumped down from the counter and kicked off my pumps, taking his hand. He took me upstairs, and I was going to protest when he led me into the bathroom and I saw a bubble bath ready.

"I thought you would like it, and Alexis told me you had just arrived in Gotham, so I had it running" he said.

I smiled at him and kissed him softly.

"Thank you, that's really… sweet" I whispered.

We undressed, stayed a long time in the warm water, with me leaning back against his body while he massaged my shoulders, and he had to carry my half-asleep self to bed.

* * *

**Polyvore sets - link on my profile.**

**REVIEW**

**xoxo Luuh**


End file.
